


i'm addicted to your light

by gaydiangelo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I love these dorks, M/M, i'm sorry i'm bad at writing, keith is Not Bad At Feelings, lance is done with keith (tm), let's get married in the middle of a battle au, mature Keith, wow it's a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydiangelo/pseuds/gaydiangelo
Summary: "I could seriously marry you right now." Keith yelled.And well. Well."Then do it!" Lance yelled back.(or: there is no way in hell Keith is gonna die before he gets to propose to Lance)





	i'm addicted to your light

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST WANTED TO SAY im terrible at writing in general but writing battles??????/ they are so unrealistic? just kill everyone lol. also its shot and i wrote it like in an hour but im posting it anypans. please leave something i hate waking up to no kudos

When you are in the middle of a battle, you can't allow yourself to make a mistake or get distracted. That’s something Lance and all paladins had to learn by practice; simple as that, focus was what got them out of the worst situations. Luck and team spirit too, according to Pidge and Shiro, but these were details. Lance liked to think he was good at seeing the whole picture.

  


The thing about fighting some space equivalent of Great Britian and the rest of Europe, is that staying fully focused is hard. Especially when you can't hear your best friend's hand on your own or suddenly Shiro gets disconnected. Lance knew that they came a long way and younger them would probably in awe to see what is happening right now - thousand ships surrounding them getting shot down one by one, explosion after explosion and most importantly, everyone from Team Voltron unharmed and following instructions. Finally, they worked together, like a breathing organism. Years of practice really help people grow to realize who is sleeping in the room next doors; and if that knowledge helps them figure out each other's flaws and tactics then well. It's a good thing they all snore.

  


Lance liked to think he is _not_ a hothead. He decided long time ago this spot will belong to Keith and Keith only, something that he is willing to lose in.  Because _really_. What are benefits of being so impulsive? Of course, Lance appreciated fast thinking. It went well with focus and usually helped them escape another galra ship before they all get into trouble. But what Keith represented with himself sometimes went beyond just "fast thinking" -  "not thinking" would be a better name.

  


But, despite being levelheaded, thank you very much, he couldn't help but run the second he heard a loud yelp coming from his helmet. As per usual, he found his boyfriend surronded by galra soldiers and their shining swords, probably thinking he can take them on his own. For a second Lance thought of just standing and waiting; Keith could fight them all, probably, and knowing that man he was more than willing to do it. That was just a thought, though; a moment later Lance was standing next to Keith, shoting at the never ending crowd of enemies, brain working fast. He had no idea how did Keith manage to get himself in a situation like that - there were what, 50 galra ready to tear him apart? - but now wasn't the time for another lecture. He had to think of some distraction and he had to do it quickly, otherwise both of them will go down without a bang - and that's honestly unacceptable.

  


"Keith! Try to connect Shiro! We have to get out of here!"

  


Keith only nodded and launched forward, sword cutting everything on its way. Lance had to admit, that was hell of a performance. The way Keith moved, his whole body focused on one thing - to win; the way he managed to avoid getting killed or even slightly harmed. Lance knew his boyfriend was amazing but he preferred to remember it in other circumstances.

"You were supposed to call for Shiro," he yelled, trying to hide behind a shield. Apparently Voltron wasn't the only team that picked guns as its first weapon of choice. "Not get into a fist fight!"

  


"It's not a fist fight if you are using a sword!" Keith shouted back. In Lance's opinion he was enjoying himself, like a kid on the playground. Although he knew it wasn't really true. Keith liked peace more than he liked fights. He just wasn't good at making it.

  


"Just do as i say!" He tried again and then ran backwards, putting some distance between himself and other soldiers. Shoting them from up-close is easier but more dangerous; Lance liked his space.

  


From the left he could hear Keith trying to connect Shiro and the rest. Good thing was that Keith's brother responded immediately. Bad thing - he and Pidge are in trouble on their own.

  


"Where is Hunk?" Keith asked and well, Lance would be lying if he said he wasn't worried. His best friend was a big guy who can take care of himself, yes, but Lance hated the fact that he had to. That any of them had to.

  


Why can't they just... blow up the biggest galra ship and call it a day?

  


Lance fired another serie of shots and tried to look up for some way to escape. They were around nine or ten feet underground, their lions somewhere up there. They could call for them but first they'd have to make sure their arrival doesn't hurt anyone hidden in the ground. There was a small chance it could happen but it existed; which, for Lance, automatically crossed the plan off.

  


"Keith!" He yelled again. His idiot of a boyfriend was now fighting two galras at once. Lance was _not_ pleased. "Step to the right, I got this."

  


Lance pointed his gun and fired as hard as he could, wanting to hit both of them at the same time. Next to him Keith was already moving, finishing the rest, trying to end this before anyone gets hurt.

  


"I could seriously marry you right now." Keith yelled.

  


And well. _W_ _ell._

  


"Then do it!" Lance yelled back.

  


They were standing back to back right now, looking out for any potential threats. Keith was bleeding and Lance was left unharmed. If any galra would like to take them down, they wouldn't have the strength to even protest.

  


Keith was breathing heavily, sword ready, eyes focused. He looked more mature than he has in ages and Lance's heart couldn't help but a skip a beat. He reaced out with his free hand and took Keith's in it.

  


"I mean it." He said and Lance smiled softly. Of course Keith meant it.

  


"I mean it, too." He replied. Keith just squeezed his hand. "Think we can get Allura's permission and call for a wedding?"

  


"No offense but I fight a dozen of giant purple creatures in space everyday. I don't need a permission to get married to my boyfriend."

  


Lance was quiet for a few seconds. Then, slowly, uncertain he said: "I think you meant husband."

  


Keith smiled. "Yeah. That's what I meant." They weren't looking at each other but somehow, both of them had the same, fond look on their faces.

  


"Uh, Keith? Can we still have the wedding?"

  


"Yes, Lance, we can still have the wedding."

 

 


End file.
